tap_adventure_time_travelfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Like many other games, Tap Adventure: Time travel also has achievements. There are currently 16 different achievements. All, but one, with 5 stages and different difficulties. Some of them will complete as long as you keep playing, but others require your participation. There is even one that requires the help of your friends. Every achievement has its own icon, the level in the top right corner (I to V) and a green progress bar to quickly see how far you've progressed. Each level of achievement will reward you with gems. Tapped Goal: Click X times. Type: Semi-Active. This achievement registers all your magic bolt attacks. Both manual and your fay's. Requirements: (1-4 need verifying) # (I) 500 - Reward: 5 gems # (II) 50,000 - Reward: 10 gems # (III) 100,000 - Reward: 15 gems # (IV) 1,000,000 - Reward: 20 gems # (V) 2,500,000 - Reward: 50 gems Enemies killed Goal: Kill X mobs. Type: Passive. It doesn't matter how you kill them. With your Fay, friends or active clicking, a kill is a kill. Bosses are excluded. Requirements: (1-3 need verifying) # (I) 10,000 - Reward: 5 gems # (II) 100,000 - Reward: 10 gems # (III) 2,500,000 - Reward: 15 gems # (IV) 5,000,000 - Reward: 20 gems # (V) 50,000,000 - Reward: 50 gems Bosses killed Goal: Kill X bosses. Type: Passive. No matter how, where or when. This achievements is almost the same as the previous one, except this one only counts the bosses. Requirements: (1-4 need verifying) # (I) 500 - Reward: 5 gems # (II) 1,000 - Reward: 10 gems # (III) 5,000 - Reward: 15 gems # (IV) 10,000 - Reward: 20 gems # (V) 30,000 - Reward: 50 gems Unlocked heroes Goal: Unlock X heroes. Type: Active. This achievements is about hiring heroes. Fill up the entire row with heroes and you will have completed this achievement fully. Requirements: # (I) 3 - Reward: 5 gems # (II) 4 - Reward: 10 gems # (III) 5 - Reward: 15 gems # (IV) 6 - Reward: 20 gems # (V) 7 - Reward: 50 gems Gifts from fay Goal: Click X fays to receive gifts. Type: Active. You will occasionally see a dark FAY flying around the screen carrying a big brown bag. Click it in order to receive either gold or health potions. Requirements: (1-2 need verifying) # (I) 100 - Reward: 5 gems # (II) 1,000 - Reward: 10 gems # (III) 5,000 - Reward: 15 gems # (IV) 10,000 - Reward: 20 gems # (V) 25,000 - Reward: 50 gems Critical hits Goal: Cast X critical hits. Type: Active. Keep clicking and you will occasionally see a yellow-ish magic bolt, instead of a blue one. This is a critical hit of the magic bolt. There are artifacts and hero skills that can increase the chance of this happening. Requirements: (1-4 need verifying) # 1,000 - Reward: 5 gems # 10,000 - Reward: 10 gems # 50,000 - Reward: 15 gems # 100,000 - Reward: 20 gems # 150,000 - Reward: 50 gems Received damage Goal: Your heroes must cash in X amount of damage. Type: Passive. As long as you have at least 1 hero hired, you will eventually complete all levels of this achievement. Of course, the more heroes you have hired and the further you go, the faster you will achieve this. Requirements: (1-2 and 4-5 need verifying) # 1,000 - Reward: 5 gems # 1ff - Reward: 10 gems # 5uu - Reward: 15 gems # 10zz - Reward: 20 gems # 100ZZ - Reward: 50 gems Chests opened Goal: Open X chests Type: Active. Whether they are boosted or common. Every opened chest counts as one. Requirements: (all need verifying) # 10 - Reward: 5 gems # 50 - Reward: 10 gems # 100 - Reward: 15 gems # 250 - Reward: 20 gems # 500 - Reward: 50 gems Stages completed Goal: Reach and defeat the X-th level Type: Passive. Keep going, just a little further. You're almost there. Or are you? Requirements: (1-4 need verifying) # 100 - Reward: 5 gems # 200 - Reward: 10 gems # 300 - Reward: 15 gems # 500 - Reward: 20 gems # 1500 - Reward: 50 gems # 3000 - Reward: 100 gems Collected gold Goal: Collect X amount of gold Type: Passive. Go higher. Get further. Collect more. Requirements: (1-4 need verifying) # 1,000,000 - Reward: 5 gems # 1 ff - Reward: 10 gems # 10 jj - Reward: 15 gems # 10 pp - Reward: 20 gems # 1.5 DD - Reward: 50 gems Upgrades count Goal: Buy X amount of upgrades for your heroes. Type: Active. It doesn't matter which hero, as long as you will spend you hard-earned gold to get those upgrades. Requirements: (all need verifying) # 100 - Reward: 5 gems # 500 - Reward: 10 gems # 2000 - Reward: 15 gems # 5000 - Reward: 20 gems # 15000 - Reward: 50 gems Heroes DPS Goal: Reach the combined DPS of X for all heroes Type: Active. With all heroes combined. Keep upgrading. Keep going further. Push it to the limit. Push your heroes to the limit. It's the only way. (It's not, but it should!) Requirements: (1-3+5 need verifying) # 1m - Reward: 5 gems # 1 aa - Reward: 10 gems # 1 ff - Reward: 15 gems # 1 JJ - Reward: 20 gems # 1 ZZ - Reward: 50 gems Collected runestones Goal: Collect an X amount of runestones. Type: Passive. Runestones can be received from chests. Rings give one extra runestone per level per time loop and the CHRONOSPHERE adds bonus runestones per time loop. Requirements: (1-3+5 need verifying) # 500 - Reward: 5 gems # 1,000 - Reward: 10 gems # 2,500 - Reward: 15 gems # 5,000 - Reward: 20 gems # 10,000 - Reward: 50 gems Collected artifacts Goal: Gather X artifacts Type: Active. It is about the type of artifacts crafted at the CRAFT GOLEM and not about the drop-able artifacts nor about their level. (Chronosphere counts as one as well) Requirements: (1-4 need verifying) # 1 - Reward: 5 gems # 3 - Reward: 10 gems # 5 - Reward: 15 gems # 7 - Reward: 20 gems # 10 - Reward: 50 gems Time loops created Goal: Time loop X times Type: Active. Just loop when you can and you'll have completed this achievement in no time. Requirements: (1-4 need verifying) * 1 - Reward: 5 gems * 10 - Reward: 10 gems * 25 - Reward: 15 gems * 50 - Reward: 20 gems * 100 - Reward: 50 gems Friend's help Goal: Help friends with X attacks. Type: Active/Social. This achievement requires others to use your SECRET CODE and you to either actively click or have YOUR FAY fight. Every magic bolt cast by either you or your fay, counts as 1. Note: This achievement does NOT require YOU to use a SUMMON FRIENDS TOME. Requirements: (1-2+4 need verifying) # 10,000 - Reward: 5 gems # 100,000 - Reward: 10 gems # 1,000,000 - Reward: 15 gems # 5,000,000 - Reward: 20 gems # 25,000,000 - Reward: 50 gems Category:Achievements Category:Rewards Category:Gems